Improvise, The Earth Connection (Literally Every Crossover)
by Insanity's Right Hand Man
Summary: Eustace Crane had always had high ambitions, unrealistically so for someone doomed to the life of a temple gravedigger on a desolate Feudal World, a laborer beneath almost everyone else on the pecking order save for the Servitors. This was all he'd ever be able to expect, being an impoverished peasant and son of branded criminals. That was, until he found the book.


**So, I'm planning on making this a fairly long-running story if I can manage it. Please feel free to Review, Follow, Favourite and all that. I'd be glad to hear suggestions of any type if anyone has. If you have a specific Fandom you'd like me to include, have a joke to make or have an idea for a character or any other such whatsits, pop me a message. The list on this page will be updated with Fandoms included.**

**FANDOMS SO FAR:**

**Warhammer 40K**

**RWBY**

**POSSIBLY IN THE FUTURE:**

**Young Justice**

**Grimm**

**Serial Experiments Lain**

**How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord**

**The Wacky Races**

**Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt**

**Death Stranding**

**Powerless (TV series)**

**Jennifer's Body**

**Underworld**

**Braveheart**

**SWAT Kats**

**Battlestar Galactica Wiki**

**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**

**The World God Only Knows**

**Harley Quinn (2019)**

**We Happy Few**

**Assassins Pride**

**The Bold and the Beautiful**

**Firewatch**

**Sausage Party**

**Epithet Erased**

**Duke Nukem**

**Read or Die**

**Western Animation / BoJack Horseman**

**Far Cry**

**Strangers in Paradise**

**Miraculous Ladybug**

**Comic Book / Witch Doctor**

**Mairimashita! Iruma-kun**

**Stan Against Evil**

**Warhammer**

**Series / Animal Kingdom**

**Fallen (1998 film)**

**The House with a Clock in Its Walls (film)**

**Kamen Rider**

**No Game No Life**

**Dragon's Dogma**

**Hannibal Lector**

**Mouse Hunt**

**Whateley Universe**

**Higurashi: When They Cry**

**Doctor Ken**

**A Fish Called Wanda**

**Oglaf**

**Winnie-the-Pooh**

**Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines**

**Lyrical Nanoha**

**Titans**

**Glee**

**HELLUVA BOSS**

**The Mandalorian**

**Private Practice**

**War Horse**

**There Will Be Blood**

**Hytale**

**Fahrenheit 451:**

**Avengers, Assemble!**

**Genesis Rising**

**Poldark**

**His Dark Materials**

**Black And White Game**

**Tethered Game**

**The Universim**

**The Blood Of Heroes**

**Godus**

**7 Days To Die**

**MONKEY KING: HERO IS BACK**

**See Series**

**The Dark Tower**

**Bayonetta**

**Firefly**

**Children Of The Corn**

**War For The Overworld**

**Emerald City**

**The Time Machine (2002 film)**

**Godfather Of Harlem**

**Dungeon Keeper**

**The Exception**

**Die Rebellie van Lafras Verwey**

**Street Fighter**

**Battleship Galactica**

**The Accountant**

**Shortpacked!**

**Death Battle**

**Area 88**

**High School D×D**

**American Gangster**

**Mass Effect**

**Mr. Robot**

**High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World**

**The legend Of Zelda**

**Skyscraper**

**Fire Emblem**

**DARLING in the FRANXX**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Dynasty Warriors**

**Citizen Kane**

**How It Should Have Ended**

**Star Citizen**

**Devil May Cry**

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

**Destiny**

**Planeside**

**Sanditon**

**Revenge of the Nerds**

**True Magic**

**Trackers**

**Dave The Barbarian**

**The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari**

**Soulcalibur**

**Total War**

**Dexter**

**Terraria**

**Starbound**

**Charlie and The Chocolate Factory**

**Dog Soldiers**

**The Shining**

**Valkyria Chronicles**

**Pathologic Game Series**

**Xcom**

**Barbarians Rising**

**Enemy at the Gates**

**Archer**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**The League of Peoples Verse**

**Merlin**

**Wii Fit Trainer**

**Star Trek**

**Donnie Darko**

**Babylon 5**

**Robotomy**

**Robotboy**

**White Knight Chronicles**

**The Empire of Corpses**

**Zootopia**

**Aqua Teen Hunger Force**

**Elizabeth: The Golden Age**

**Jack The Giant Slayer**

**Saw**

**Jumper**

**The Land of the Living**

**Cool World**

**Land of the Dead**

**Serious Sam**

**District 9**

**Dangerous Dave**

**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

**Cortex Command**

**Polar Express**

**Girls Und Panzer**

**The Rising Of The Shield Hero**

**Ifalakhe**

**Elysium**

**Pokemon**

**Dead Space**

**The Mentalist**

**CSI**

**Hawaii Five-0**

**Trollhunters**

**The Goof Troop**

**Chernobyl**

**Full Metal Jacket**

**Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress**

**The Animals of Farthing Wood**

**V For Vendetta**

**Gremlins**

**Father Brown**

**Monty Python**

**Hollow Man**

**The Batman**

**Percy Jackson**

**Rick Riordan Works**

**Siren**

**Overlord (2018)**

**Pacific Rim**

**Vampire: The Masquerade**

**Narnia**

**Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?**

**Jormungand**

**Downton Abbey**

**Supergirl**

**Cow And Chicken**

**Percy Jackson And The Olympians**

**The Dark Crystal**

**Hercules**

**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**

**Bugsy Malone**

**Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist**

**Wander Over Yonder**

**Girl Genius**

**Ark: Survival Evolved**

**Taken**

**Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas**

**Re:CREATORS**

**Dr. Stone**

**Bodacious Space Pirates**

**Limitless**

**King Arthur's Disasters**

**Future Diary**

**The Ancient Magus' Bride**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: Other Heroes**

**W.I.T.C.H**

**Heavy Rain**

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Nisekoi**

**The Adventures Of Doctor McNinja**

**God Eater**

**Antz**

**Megamind**

**Total Drama**

**Heroes**

**Trigun**

**Blood Lad**

**Vampire Knight**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Just Cause**

**Rosario + Vampire**

**The Witcher**

**Romantically Apocalyptic**

**Final Space**

**Gundarr**

**Deep Space 69**

**Moulin Rouge!**

**Fatdog Mendoza**

**Fight Club**

**The Witch**

**Inglorious Basterds**

**Space Battleship Tiramisu**

**Kenshi**

**Pulp Fiction**

**Evil Genius**

**Their Story**

**Splinter Cell**

**The Order**

**The Umbrella Academy**

**Repo! The Genetic Opera**

**Space Battleship Yamato**

**X4: Foundations**

**No Guns Life**

**Future Man**

**Terry Pratchett Works**

**Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!**

**Adam Ruins Everything**

**Bioshock**

**Legacy Of Khain**

**Nightmare Before Christmas**

**Fight League: Gear Gadget Generators**

**Final Space**

**Django Unchained**

**Hunger Games**

**Fritz the Cat**

**Farscape**

**El Tigre**

**Gintama**

**Spaceballs**

**Irresponsible Captain Taylor**

**Catch 22**

**Alita: Battle Angel (2019)**

**Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**

**IT**

**Sons Of Anarchy**

**Ghost In The Shell**

**South Park**

**H.P Lovecraft**

**The Magicians**

**Strong Female Protagonist**

**Gate: And Thus the JSDF Fought There!**

**Wakfu**

**Ghostbusters**

**Kizumonogatari**

**The Amanda Show**

**Alien Vs Predator**

**Johnny Bravo**

**Soviet Womble**

**Ratchet & Clank**

**Pewdiepie**

**Syberpunk 2077**

**Shadowrun**

**Life Of Boris**

**Cybersix**

**Rose Guns Days**

**Men In Black**

**Ugly Americans**

**The Emperor's New Groove**

**The Mummy**

**Fortnite**

**Baccano!**

**Wreck It Ralph**

**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

**Iron Harvest**

**Kung Fu Panda**

**Nomad Of Nowhere**

**Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto**

**Disney Stuffs**

**Dreamworks N' Stuff**

**Di-Gata Defenders**

**The Venture Bros.**

**G.I Joe**

**Mob Psycho 100**

**Dishonoured**

**The Green Hornet**

**A Discovery of Witches**

**Carnival Row**

**Mulan**

**Black Clover**

**Cautious Hero: The Hero Is Overpowered but Overly Cautious**

**Strike Legion**

**Split**

**Friday The 13th**

**Halloween**

**Pumpkinhead**

**Love, Death & Robots**

**The Incredibles**

**Heavy Metal**

**Sword Art Online Abridged**

**Gary and His Demons**

**Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters**

**The Brothers Grimm (film)**

**Dracula Untold**

**Howl's Moving Castle**

**Full Metal Panic**

**Highschool of the Dead**

**Mortal Kombat**

**Tekken**

**Rambo**

**A Beautiful Mind**

**Elliot Goes to School**

**S.T.A.L.K.E.R**

**Conan The Barbarian**

**Danny Phantom**

**Carnival Row**

**Spider-Man: The Animated Series.**

**Scooby Doo**

**Starcraft**

**Hero 108**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Generator Rex**

**Mahou Sensei Negima!**

**The Iron Giant**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Rogue Trooper**

**Metroid**

**My Life As A Teenaged Robot**

**Powerpuff Girls Original**

**Back To The Future**

**Xray and Vav**

**I Am Weasel**

**Metro: Last Light**

**Metro: Exodus**

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**

**Life And Times Of Juniper Lee**

**The Jetsons**

**Confinement**

**Kevin Can Wait**

**Inspector Gadget**

**Lilo & Stitch**

**Time Squad**

**League of Legends**

**Transformers**

**Halo**

**John Wick**

**Breaking Bad**

**Portal**

**Peaky Blinders**

**Universe At War**

**Dota 2**

**Hazbin Hotel**

**Ready Player One**

**Hitman**

**Biker Mice From Mars**

**The Mask**

**Undertale**

**Legend Of The Seeker**

**Supernatural**

**I, Claudius**

**Anon**

**Ergo Proxy**

**The Wolf Among Us**

**American Gods**

**Black Butler**

**Clone High**

**Metal Gear Solid**

**Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers**

**Gears Of War**

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Ryse: Son Of Rome**

**Supreme Commander**

**How to Train Your Dragon**

**My Little Pony**

**Darksiders**

**DuckTales**

**Deus Ex**

**The Tick**

**Teen Titans**

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Tomb Raider**

**Wolfenstein**

**Black Lagoon**

**[PROTOTYPE]**

**InFamous**

**Assassin's Creed**

**Digimon**

**The Haunted Mansion**

**Terminator**

**Judge Dredd**

**Red Vs Blue**

**God Of War**

**Gmod**

**Treasure Planet**

**Ben 10**

**Thief**

**My Hero Academia**

**Samurai Jack**

**Big Hero Six**

**Shadow Of War**

**The Hobbit**

**Harry Potter**

**Killzone**

**The Matrix**

**Young Justice**

**King Arthur's Disasters**

**Just Cause**

**Inglourious Basterds**

**Evil Genius**

**Future Man**

**Adam Ruins Everything**

**Bioshock**

**Legacy Of Khain**

**Nightmare Before Christmas**

**Fight League: Gear Gadget Generators**

**Final Space**

**Django Unchained**

**Hunger Games**

**El Tigre**

**Gintama**

**Spaceballs**

**Ghost In The Shell**

**South Park**

**The Magicians**

**Gate: And Thus the JSDF Fought There!**

**Wakfu**

**Alien Vs Predator**

**Johnny Bravo**

**Johnny The Homicidal Maniac**

**Soviet Womble**

**Ratchet & Clank**

**Pewdiepie**

**Life Of Boris**

**Men In Black**

**Ugly Americans**

**The Emperor's New Groove**

**The Mummy**

**Fortnite**

**Wreck It Ralph**

**Independence Day**

**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

**Kung Fu Panda**

**Nomad Of Nowhere**

**Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto**

**Disney Stuffs**

**Dreamworks N' Stuff**

**Di-Gata Defenders**

**Steamboy**

**G.I Joe**

**Mob Psycho 100**

**Dishonoured**

**The Green Hornet**

**Mulan**

**Black Clover**

**Strike Legion**

**The Incredibles**

**Sword Art Online Abridged**

**Gary and His Demons**

**Phineas and Ferb**

**How's Moving Castle**

**Full Metal Panic**

**Mortal Kombat**

**Tekken**

**Drakengard**

**Rambo**

**S.T.A.L.K.E.R**

**Conan The Barbarian**

**Danny Phantom**

**Scooby Doo**

**Starcraft**

**Generator Rex**

**The Iron Giant**

**Fairy Odd Parents**

**Rogue Trooper**

**Metroid**

**My Life As A Teenaged Robot**

**Powerpuff Girls Original**

**Back To The Future**

**Xray and Vav**

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**

**Inspector Gadget**

**Lilo & Stitch**

**League of Legends**

**Transformers**

**Halo**

**John Wick**

**Breaking Bad**

**Peaky Blinders**

**Dota 2**

**Ready Player One**

**Hitman**

**Biker Mice From Mars**

**The Mask**

**Undertale**

**Legend Of The Seeker**

**Supernatural**

**American Gods**

**Metal Gear Solid**

**Gears Of War**

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Ryse: Son Of Rome**

**Supreme Commander**

**Dreamworks Dragons**

**Billions**

**Darksiders**

**Deus Ex**

**Molly's Game**

**The Tick**

**Teen Titans**

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Tomb Raider**

**Wolfenstein**

**Black Lagoon**

**[PROTOTYPE]**

**InFamous**

**E.Y.E.: Divine Cybermancy**

**Assassin's Creed**

**SiN Video Games**

**Steins Gate**

**SUPERHOT**

**My Name Is Earl**

**Terminator**

**Judge Dredd**

**Red Vs Blue**

**God Of War**

**Gmod**

**Team America: World Police**

**Treasure Planet**

**Ben 10**

**Sym-Bionic Titan**

**24**

**Thief**

**My Hero Academia**

**Samurai Jack**

**Big Hero Six**

**Shadow Of War**

**The Hobbit**

**Shadow Of The Colossus**

**Harry Potter**

**Eon: Dragoneye Reborn**

**Killzone**

**The Matrix**

**Soul Eater**

**Brutal Legend**

**Avatar: Legend of Korra**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Redline**

**Code Geass**

**Hellsing Ultimate**

**Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

**Tokyo Ghoul**

**Rick and Morty**

**Invader Zim**

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

**Lucifer**

**Blue Exorcist**

**Star Wars**

**Lord of The Rings**

**Fallout**

**Silence Of The Lambs**

**Polar Webcomic**

**Mass Effect**

**The Simpsons**

**Justice League: Unlimited**

**Marvel Cinematic Universe**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog**

**Evil Dead**

**Les Misérables**

**Mad Max**

**Megas XLR**

**James Bond**

**No Country For Old Men**

**The Elder Scrolls**

**The Addams Family**

**Alice In Wonderland**

**Hong Kong Fuey**

**Tigtone**

**Deathnoteick**

**Adventure Time**

**Fable: Anniversary**

**Attack On Titan**

**Futurama**

**Dragon Age**

**Goblin Slayer**

**Pirates Of The Caribbean**

**Gen:Lock**

**Taboo**

**The Wizard Of Oz**

**Alice In Wonderland**

**Mai-Otome**

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

**A Song Of Ice And Fire**

**Castlevania**

**The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen Movie**

**James Cameron's Avatar**

**For Honour**

**Grand Theft Auto**

**Kim Possible**

**Penny Dreadful**

**Overlord Game Series**

**Borderlands**

**The Big Bang Theory**

**Parasyte**

**Assassination Classroom**

**Rust**

**300**

**Beetlejuice**

**Black Sails**

**Claymore**

**Vikings**

**Dark Souls**

**She-Ra**

**Jackie Chan Adventures**

**Jak And Daxter**

**Blackadder**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Marvel**

**DC**

**House, M.D**

**James Bond**

**Friends**

**Hellboy**

**Evil Con Carne**

**Gargoyles**

**Duck Dodgers**

**Tales From The Cryptkeeper**

**If The Emperor Had A Text-To-Speech Device**

**Space Pirate Captain Harlock**

**Neon Genesis**

**Gurren Lagann**

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Gundam**

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Overwatch**

**Snowpiercer**

**Dexter's Laboratory**

**The Dragon Prince**

**Overlord: Anime Series**

**TF2**

**Gravity Falls**

**A Certain Magical Index**

**A Certain Scientific Railgun**

**Starship Troopers**

**Diablo**

**One Piece**

**The Saga of Tanya the Evil**

**Command & Conquer**

**The Dresden Files**

**Bleach**

**Final Fantasy**

**Naruto**

**Boruto**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Purgatony**

**Despicable Me**

**The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy**

**Jimmy Neutron**

**The Big Bang Theory**

**Space Pirate Captain Harlock**

**Akame Ga Kill**

**Spongebob SquarePants**

**Destroy All Humans**

**The Marvellous Misadventures of Flapjack**

**Fate/Apocrypha**

**Berserk**

**Fairy Tail**

**The Gunfighter Short Film**

**Space Dandy**

**One Punch Man**

**The Mortal Engines**

**Ice Age**

**Phineas & Ferb**

**Alpha Protocol**

**Warcraft**

**He-Man**

**Tron**

**The Terror**

**Legion**

**Thundercats**

**My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

**The Secret Saturdays**

**Minecraft**

**The Amazing World Of Gumball**

**Soul Eater**

**Brutal Legend**

**Avatar: Legend of Korra**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Redline**

**Code Geass**

**Hellsing Ultimate**

**Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

**Tokyo Ghoul**

**Rick and Morty**

**Invader Zim**

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

**Lucifer**

**Blue Exorcist**

**Star Wars**

**Lord of The Rings**

**Fallout**

**Silence Of The Lambs**

**Polar Webcomic**

**The Simpsons**

**Justice League: Unlimited**

**Marvel Cinematic Universe**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog**

**Evil Dead**

**Les Misérables**

**Rage**

**Mad Max**

**Megas XLR**

**007**

**No Country For Old Men**

**The Elder Scrolls**

**The Addams Family**

**Alice In Wonderland**

**Hong Kong Fuey**

**Tigtone**

**Death Note**

**Adventure Time**

**Fable: Anniversary**

**Attack On Titan**

**Futurama**

**Dragon Age**

**Class Of The Titans**

**Goblin Slayer**

**Pirates Of The Caribbean**

**Assassination Classroom**

**SuperRobotMonkeyTeamHyperforceGo**

**Gen:Lock**

**Taboo**

**Crash Bandicoot**

**The Wizard Of Oz**

**Alice In Wonderland**

**A Song Of Ice And Fire**

**Castlevania**

**The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen Movie**

**James Cameron's Avatar**

**For Honour**

**Black Jack Anime**

**Grand Theft Auto**

**The Forest**

**Kim Possible**

**Penny Dreadful**

**Overlord Game Series**

**Borderlands**

**The Big Bang Theory**

**Parasyte**

**A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Assassination Classroom**

**Batman Beyond**

**Rust**

**300**

**Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World**

**Dr. Strangelove**

**Beetlejuice**

**Waterworld**

**Boet Fighter**

**Black Sails**

**The Wire**

**Claymore**

**Vikings**

**Dark Souls**

**She-Ra**

**Jackie Chan Adventures**

**Jak And Daxter**

**Blackadder**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Marvel**

**Dark Matter**

**Monogatari Series**

**DC**

**House, M.D**

**James Bond**

**Friends**

**Hellboy**

**Evil Con Carne**

**Gargoyles**

**The Outpost**

**Bones**

**Duck Dodgers**

**Tales From The Cryptkeeper**

**If The Emperor Had A Text-To-Speech Device**

**Space Pirate Captain Harlock**

**Neon Genesis**

**Gurren Lagann**

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

**Gundam**

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Overwatch**

**Steven Universe**

**Dexter's Laboratory**

**The Dragon Prince**

**Overlord: Anime Series**

**TF2**

**Gravity Falls**

**A Certain Magical Index**

**A Certain Scientific Railgun**

**Starship Troopers**

**Wild Wild West**

**Diablo**

**One Piece**

**The Saga of Tanya the Evil**

**Command & Conquer**

**The Walking Dead**

**The Dresden Files**

**How It Should Have Ended**

**Bleach**

**Final Fantasy**

**Naruto**

**Boruto**

**Eagle Ordinary**

**The Outer Worlds**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Animorphs**

**A Space Marine Life**

**Exterminatus Now**

**Purgatony**

**Despicable Me**

**13 Reasons Why**

**The Princess Bride**

**The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy**

**Jimmy Neutron**

**The Big Bang Theory**

**Planescape: Torment**

**Superman/Batman: Apocalypse**

**Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet**

**Space Pirate Captain Harlock**

**Lord Of The Flies**

**Defiance**

**Æon Flux**

**Chaotic (TV series)**

**Gravion**

**Prey Game**

**Harry Partridge Youtube**

**Flawed**

**Sense8**

**Inception**

**Spartan: Total Warrior**

**Akame Ga Kill**

**Continuum**

**Spongebob SquarePants**

**Destroy All Humans**

**The Marvellous Misadventures of Flapjack**

**Fate/Apocrypha**

**Berserk**

**The Critic**

**Fairy Tail**

**The Gunfighter Short Film**

**Space Dandy**

**Killjoys**

**HUMANS**

**Endless Space**

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

**The Man In The High Castle**

**Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords**

**Van Helsing**

**Arc of a Scythe**

**Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**

**Desert Punk**

**One Punch Man**

**Hey Arnold!**

**The Mortal Engines**

**Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde**

**Monster Allergy**

**Video Game / Catherine**

**Jacob's Ladder Trilogy**

**Phineas & Ferb**

**Randy Writes A Novel**

**Totally Accurate Battle Simulator**

**Alpha Protocol**

**Gangs of New York**

**Moral Orel**

**Wuthering Heights**

**Westworld**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba Episode**

**Warcraft**

**Accel World**

**Tron**

**Battlefield**

**Counterstrike**

**Call Of Duty**

**The 100**

**Kill la Kill**

**Regular Show**

**The X-Files**

**The Terror**

**Legion**

**American Dragon: Jake Long**

**Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends**

**SCP Foundation**

**Thundercats**

**My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

**The Secret Saturdays**

**War Of The Worlds**

**Persona**

**Mars Attacks**

**Tanhaji: The Unsung Warrior**

**Stranger Things**

**Lost**

**The Mist**

**Baki the Grappler**

**Minecraft**

**Apocalypse Now**

**Warframe**

**Doctor Sleep**

**Doctor Who**


End file.
